A Night With the Dexholders
by elsdwnt
Summary: Why did you pair us up anyway? we're complete opposites. "Opposites attract you idiot" - dexholders
1. Boys

** I rewrote this fic, sorry for the inconvenience ._.  
Basic Summary ; The dexholders, talking about their relationships with the opposite gender  
shippings ; oldrival,special,mangaquest,frantic**

* * *

**_A Night With the Dexholders_**

* * *

_Emeralds POV  
__Lilycove inn, 8 p.m_

* * *

It was night, we, meaning me and my seniors are currently in a hotel that the professor had force us to stay in. We were going to go to Sinnohfor some reason. The smell of pizza fills our room. It's dinner time and we ordered some pizza. Since the prof only got us one first class suite (one for the girls too) We only haveking sized bed. It was pretty obvious no one wanted to sleep in the same bed as someone. So right after we unlocked the door, senior Silver runs to the bed and claim it his. I really don't get the professor. What kind of person mixes Gold and Ruby together.

As I was saying, ir was dinner time. All of us ate on the 'living room' and in front of the TV. Senior Red and Gold were talking, senior Green is reading a book, senior silver is staring at the TV and Ruby was talking about the importance of beauty and grooming your pokemon.

I sighed, "Ruby, I've had enuff of your stupid beauty stuff at the departmwnt store, please." I shuddered remembering the shopping trip this morning. Ruby and I was there, of course Sapphire is with us too. And basically, a loud Sapphire resulted an equally loud Ruby. They started bickering right after we passed the information desk. People were staring ! and it's embarrassing, for me!

"It is not stupid! It's good for your pokemon, it makes them happier and stronger in battles! Not to mention it gives their fur a magnificent glow and makes the pokemon look so charismatic !" Ruby kept babbling.

"Please Ruby, I've really had enough with you and Sapphire this morning. After hearing you fight for two hours, your voice is as melodious as an aerodactyls for me"

"Ruby and Gold fights like and old married couple" Gold chimed in, apparently interested in the subject. "So do you" Ruby objected, "You and Crystal are basically arguing all the time"

Gold took a sip of his cola and smirked. "well, what if I say I like Crystal"

Red chuckled awkwardly  
Green flipped his page a little too loud  
Ruby's mouth fell  
Silver raised an eyebrow

Okay, two things on my mind. One, how could this person be so straightforward and brave. Two, he likes Crystal. I like Crystal too, sure. Although it may just be admiration or respect. I'm 11 ! I'm too young to think about this.

Which goes down to the conclusion that I shouldn't be thinking about this, so I just went to sleep.

* * *

"You know" Ruby announced, stirring the hot chocolate on the table "You don't try to annoy a girl if you like her"

"Arguing, is our form of communicating with each other" Gold declared proudly. Silver sighed, "yeah sure"

"it's true! We got closer while we argue. I learnt that she forgives me way too easily. After a fight I always apologize first, she respects me for having the guts to apologize first. And then she doesn't get as annoyed as usual" Gold explained. "what." Red said,confused. "You don't get it?" Gold looked at Red "You kow..like in those fan fictions."

"fan what?"

"Never mind that, what about you and senior straw-hat?"

"Me and Yellow? What about us?" Red asked, almost unaware of what Gold was actually trying to say. Ah yes, the denseness of the protagonist. It's what you love and hate about him at the same time. Red is brilliant at battling and strategy, but he's what you call dumb in romance and girls.

"Gold, their love life is the best out of all of us. You don't even need to ask" Ruby,of course just had to say something (Green & Silver : us?)

Gold shook his head.

"Au Contraire Ruby. You see, senior Red here thinks that senior straw-hat is just a close friend right senior?" Gold asked the (unofficial) leader of the dex holders. "Well yeah" Red confirmed "bu-" He was cut short by Gold, who just continued on talking with Ruby. "See,Ruby?" He asked, Ruby nodded. "While senior straw-hat likes redm but he's too dense to figure it out. Is that what you call the best out of all of us?" Gold finished, looking satisfied with his own explanation.

"It's the classic shy heroine & hero one sided love" Ruby deducted

"Wait, Yellow likes me?"

facepalms were done.

"She does? Really? That means this isn't one sided at all !" Red cried out happily.

"Correction, it's the classic shy heroine & clueless hero love." Ruby said.

"You didn't think that she would come to my gym everyday for a reason did you?" Green hinted ,rubbing his temples.

"I thought she just came there to hang out"

"No. she came there every single day saying 'oh,excuse me, is Red here?' and 'Green,where's Red?' or 'Hey, chuchu. I also hope you you'll meet Pika today too" Green sighed "You have no idea how troublesome it is. Especially when I had a match scheduled. She would just barge in and ask in the middle of a battle."

"o-oh.." the champion wasn't sureabout what to say next "What about you and Sapphire,Ruby?"

"I thought we talked about this." Ruby demanded, taking a sip of his hot choco. "there's nothing between me and Sapphire, end of discussion."

'You know, when I trained with her, she told me that she actually confessed to you, then you pretend that you forgot." Red inquiered. "Dude,that was mean." Gold said. The others agree.

"I wasn't pretending!" Ruby stood up, unfortunately he was still holding his hot choco, so it spilled on to Gold's lap. "Watch it!" Gold exclaimed "This was a gift from my aunt!" he took a tissue and begins to clean the hot choco stain.

"Whatever" Ruby said calmly, as if he didn't care about clothes being ruined and dirty. "Why do you guys pair me up with her anyway? We're complete opposites!"

"Opposites attract you idiot"

"Well, same goes for you and Crys no?"

"Good for me then! Besides, why not take Green as an example sometimes?" Gold snickered as he point his fingers at Green. "He ddn't get dragged to any of this, even when they obviously crushing on senior sexy-lady !"

"Don't call her that!" Silver barked "And you, you have a crush on Blue" he glared at the spiky haired teen.

"Excuse me?" Green, who was apparently trying to sleep sprang back up at the mention of his name and senior sexy-lady.

"You know, You, and senior sexy-lady" Gold said nonchalantly. "You two are complete opposites as well"

"Actually , that's not her real personality. She's more serious and calm when you get to know her. " Green replied, burying his head in the pillow. Silver casted this weird glance at him, like half 'you jerk' and half 'how do you know my sister so well?'.

"Oh, so you already knew her well" Ruby jumped in the conversation as well.

"No. Go ask Silver, he's then one who has a crush on Blue" Green said calmly. "Now don't bother me anymore."

"Is that true Silver?" Gold asked, he seems a little curious about this. Considering the fact that Silver is probably the most mute and emotion-les dex holder. Him actually liking a person is kind of weird.

"Didn't you hear him saying 'don't call her that !' and say 'you have a crush on her' angrily. So no duh,Sherlock" Ruby confirmed.

Silver didn't say anything. He just rose up from the carpet,walked to the door (into the bed) and slammed it. The room fell silence for a few minute.

"Well that went well" Gold said, breaking the silence.

"Can you people shut up already? I'm trying to get some sleep" Green ordered. He was enjoying the silence apparently. "Urh, Green's right." Red muttered, he also dozed off somewhere in the conversation. "It's still 9" Gold cried out. "Rather than getting them mad, let's get some more drinks." Ruby offered.

"okay, lets go."

* * *

The ten minute walk to the lobby went fast, both of them didn't say much. Gold noticed that Ruby is actually rather tired. Maybe it was bedtime already, for them. How could these guys sleep at 9.30 ! When he was 10 he usually slept at 10. Gold discarded his thoughts and focused on not running on anything.

He sighed and got their drinks. Ruby was too tired, he slept for a while on the lobby. Gold woke him up by forcing cola in his mouth.

On their walk back to what seems like the 27th floor, they heard some noise from the girls room. It got quiet for a while. Damn, Gold thought, what happened to them, what happened to crystal !

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

Someone shrieked ! Gold immediately sprinted there and Ruby's eyes widened.

Goldbanged on their door and asked "Are you guys okay in there" Ruby was surprised, his voice shows obvious worry. He really did like Crystal.

"Yeah, we're fine. Now go away Gold! "

Both of them recognized the voice of Blue, Ruby yawned and entered their room. Gold soon followed in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Late Disclaimer : Pokespe doesn't belong to me, duh.**  
**  
So how was it? better than the old one? (: This takes place after the battle frontier event. So Red is 16, and you can count the others. Thanks for taking your time to read this persons story even though it's trash xD**

**Review ! and give me tips and constructive criticism ;D **


	2. Girls

**Haaaa, Sorry for the long update and stuff. i was busy procrastinating. HAHA.**  
**So Enjoy. ! **

* * *

**A Night With the Dex Holders II  
* With the girls ***

* * *

Girls Room  
Some Hotel. 8.00 pm

* * *

" Let's play cards!" The oldest dexholder,Blue began. The girls had  
their dinner,and were now sitting on the fluffy brown carpet. They are  
currently doing nothing,so to lighten up the mood Blue suggested  
playing cards. Since there were nothing to do, everyone agreed. The  
girls changed their formation into a circle.

"Oh, and to make it more fun,the looser of each round will be given a  
choice of truth or dare" Blue added with that 'evil mastermind' grin  
of hers.

"What! No!" Sapphire declined,smashing her cards on the floor, "if  
it's Blue then i'm not playing!" She exclaimed.

"What! it's not like i give you guys weird questions or dares." Blue  
defended herself.

"Lies." Crystal said, "the last time we played truth or dare, i have  
to say 'i love you' to Red." She shivered, remembering how awkward it  
was everytime she was with Red. They were even still acting awkward  
infront of eachother now.

Sapphire looked worried.

"how about the loser gets to choose the person that asks her the truth  
or dare?" Blue suggested. she didn't understand! Why are people scared  
at her? She didn't want to be evil or 'in-your-business' . She  
couldn't help it that every dare she gave to person ruins their live!

There was a time when she dared Yellow to wear this dress for a day,  
Gold saw her and, bam! He flirted with her all day. The result? Yellow  
and Gold were on awkward terms for 2 months,Crystal got jealous, and  
Gold got kicked in the the...part by Crystal. she didn't plan that to  
happen!

"Okay then." Sapphire sighed in relief. "Let's go! I start first'

* * *

Yellow lost.

"So who do you pick Yellow?" Blue asked with a smile. "Of course  
you're out of the list Blue" Yellow answered,smiling back at her.

Blue rolled her eyes, see? Everyone's scared of her.

" I choose Crystal then." Yellow decided.

" Okay senior, truth or dare?" The capture specialist asked.

"Truth"

The johto girl took a while to think, she finally settled on her  
question : why do you like Red?

The room bursted into squeals.

"Great question Crystal!" Blue said,Grinning.

"Ahahaha,that's a really good question senior" Sapphire  
laughed,knocking down her empty glass.

The blonde haired girl blushed a cherry color. She didn't actually  
expect Crystal to say that. She was the most normal from all of them!  
Since Blue asks amazingly weird questions and Sapphire's questions are  
too in-your-business and Yellow doesn't really want to nose in on  
people's business. Yellow was expecting a 'when was the last time you  
lied' or 'what was the last mistake you made'

But Nooo

She just had to give her a question about Red.

Red.

"I like Red because it's a great color!" Yellow shouted, making her  
'huh,i don't know what your talking about-innocent' face

Blue anime sweatdropped

"Yellow,Hun. I don't think that"s what she meant" Blue said, making  
her pouty face. Yellow shrugs and put on a sorry face. Blue sighed  
"you know what she meant! Now tell us."

"I- i don't know! i mean, i ,  
.And he taught me pokemon" Yellow blurted.

"He what."

"Savedmefromadragonair" the viridian trainer babbled.  
"Plushe''veevermet." She added.

"SQUEEEEEEE"

"KYAAAAA"

"...Really?"

Blue started flailing her hands all over the room "HE SAVED YOU FROM A  
DRAGONAIR?" Then she stopped and squished Yellows cheeks with both of  
her hands "WHEN YELLOW,WHEN." She shouted,staring at the blonde girl.

"What is it with guys saving girls from dragon pokemons these days..."  
Sapphire muttered.

"Hm? Wuwwuzzat sapp?" Yellow asked, trying to change the subject.  
Sapphire put on a confused face "what? Senior i don't understand.

"I shed-" Yellow pushed Blue and got her hands off her cheeks. The  
brunette fell on the carpet and laughed "- what was that Sapph?"

"Oh,nothing" she blushed. "Just remembering how i met Ruby" she added silently.

Unfortunately,she forgot that Blue was right beside her. "Hm? Oh yes..  
Sapphire,tell us. How did you meet Ruby anyway?" Blue purred.

"Huh? Uh?" Sapphire blushed, "it's nothing,senior"

"If it's nothing,then tell me !" Blue demanded, she was about to  
tackle Sapphire but there was a knock on the door.

"Are you okay there?" A familiar voice asked.

Blue giggled "Yeah, we're okay. Now shoo!"

* * *

"So" blue paused "back to the topic, how did Ruby and Sapphire met?"  
She said,popping a piece of grape in her mouth.

"What are you talking about." Sapphire replied dryly.

"You were talking about Ruby and dragon pokemons," Blue stated,popping  
another grape in.

"And don't forget saving" Yellow added.

"Senior Yellow! Who's side are you on? I thought the three of us was  
against senior Blue!"

"Three of us? I wouldn't want to get on a fight with senior Blue."  
Crystal said, completely uninterested in the conversation. "I've seen  
her fights with senior Green and i do not, want that, to happen to  
me."

"You guys were all against me?" Blue muttered,curling into a ball. "Oh  
well.. I was just trying to be fun and friendly. I'm sorry" she  
glowered,her voice filled with sadness and regrets. She was acting of  
course, the great Blue never has any regrets.

"N-no, Blue. It's not like that..um,i don't-" Sapphire choked as an  
attempt to cheer up her senior.

"I'm so sorry for making you suffer like this.." Blue said  
apologetically, aura of sadness starting to emanate from her body. "I  
didn't actually want to make your lives miserable"

Crystal swears she saw a grey cloud floating on top of her seniors hat.

"No! We're sorry senior Blue, if there's anything i can do to make you  
feel better, don't hesitate to tall me." Sapphire offered, feeling  
somewhat guilty. She then patted her seniors back awkwardly.

"Tell me about how you two met, i could use some heartwarming story here."

Sapphire regretted her actions.

"Ok, but don't tell to anyone else,don't laugh and no questions" she agreed

The Hoenn girl told them the whole story. From the part to when they  
first met and talked about Red, about how girly she was when she was  
young (she frowned) How he managed to save her from a salamance with  
only a skitty and Poochyena (a skitty!) The part when he got slashed  
and bleed everywhere and how that was the reason rayquaza escaped from  
the research center.

When she finished, Yellow and Blue stared and started to go 'awwww'  
Crystal stared at her and blinked, then clapped her hands as if this  
was a show.

"How could you say 'aww' it's depressing.." Sapphire said in a quiet  
voice , covering her face with her hands.

"You're like the heroine in a manga! You were weak and you changed for  
the hero!" Blue said,making oozy-sparkly eyes. "You guys would make  
the perfect couple"

" Yeah!" Yellow agreed.

" Noo-ho. I don't like him (anymore) see?" Sapphire objected" Besides  
we're like fire and water. Black and white, Hot and cold, yes and no."

"And Gold and Crystal" Blue continued. "total opposites"

"Exactly,senior" The trainer with eight Hoenn badges nodded. "Speaking  
of senior Gold and Crystal, are they dating senior Blue?"

The Kanto girls eyes sparkled and she smiled mischievously. " No they  
aren't Sapphire, just really close friends"

"Yeah, that's true. Why did you ask Sapphire?" Crystal closed her book  
and faced Sapphire. "We're really close friends"

"Really... Really close friends" Yellow added, a glint of mischief in  
her amber eyes.

"If by friend you are referring to 'the person you constantly fight  
with and annoys you to the limit daily' then yes, we're very close  
friends." Crystal Said, frowning.

The dark haired girl suddenly remembered when she was working at  
professor oaks lab in Johto.

* * *

early in the morning Crystal walked to the girl just came in for the day. After  
entering the terrace, she was surprised to see a familiar pair of shoes  
in the shoe rack. He must've stayed the night here, she thought.  
Stepping into the lab she could see Gold sleeping on the sofa. She  
came over to him with the intentions of waking him up. But sadly, she  
didn't see Golds skateboard lying in front of her. She _slipped_ of  
course.

The noise woke the golden eyed teen. After a few blurry second, he  
could see Crystal on the floor ouching and rubbing her back with her  
hand. He _laughed_.**_ Laughed!_** Instead of _apologizing_ or _helping_, he  
laughed!

* * *

She clenched her fists subtly, promising revenge.

"Aren't you two more than just friends?" The oldest dexholder said,  
interrupting the johto girls thoughts. "Because from what i've seen,it  
seems like he likes you"

"And you like him back, don't you?" Yellow continued.

"No." The capture specialist answered in a dry tone

"Stop denying Crys! you -" Blue pointed at Crystal "like him" then  
she pointed at the wall infront of her. The boys room.

"Like Sapphire, we're complete opposites"

"Ah yes,but have you ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'"  
Blue said in a sing-song voice

"This will take forever to finish." Crystal groaned. She stood  
up,picking her book up from the floor. Then she got up the bed and  
covered herself with bedcover. "Night" she said "Oh,and by the way.  
Doesn't this 'opposites attract' thing applies to you to Blue?"

"Hn, it applies to Blue too?" Yellow wondered. Tapping her her with her finger.

"Wait, senior Blue is 'emotionful and talkative', so the opposite is  
'emotionles and quiet'" Sapphire remarked.

Yellow and Sapphire took a quick glance at Blue and realized. "Senior  
Green!" Both girls exclaimed looking at each other.

"Senior Green and Senior Blue are also opposites" Sapphire said with a  
smirk on her face "And they seem to be pretty close too, wow are-"

"Yes!" Yellow cuts in "i should have known!" She then grabbed a pillow  
and threw it at the older girl. Blue managed to dodge just in time and  
threw the pillow at Crystal instead. "Now that crystal has pointed  
that out, you two really are close with each other" she giggled

Blue looked at the two girls,

and laughed.

"Hahaha, guys! We're childhood friends, how are we not supposed to be  
close?" The pallet girl said,wiping imaginary tears off her face.  
"Besides,me and Green? Hah! That guy probably hasn't developed any  
feelings or affection on the opposite gender,even at 18. So why me?"

"Besides,i'm pretty sure the first woman he would like will be the  
'smart and classy' type" The brunette from kanto continued, her face  
somewhat darkened.

"But you're smart and classy Blue." Yellow exclaimed. She was right,  
smart and classy does sound like Blue. "So... That means he might like  
you."

"Yeah senior" Sapphire yawned, after that she turned around to see the  
clock. "oh,it's already 12? We should sleep don't want to miss the  
plane tomorrow" The girl stood up and got on the bed with Crystal. Not  
long after that Yellow joined in too.

There was only Blue left, she turned off the television, tidied the  
place up and turned off the lights. She remembered the conversation  
and giggled. Also the part where Yellow said that Green (might) like  
her. Truth is, she might like him after all. Stupid juniors, making me  
like him more. She plopped herself down on the couch and quietly  
mumbled "yeah,i hope you're right Yell."

As the oldest dexholder pull up the blanket,she heard a soft knock at the door.


End file.
